


It Was Only A Kiss

by Rhube



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunkenness, Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Microfic, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhube/pseuds/Rhube
Summary: It's New Years' Eve and a drunk Fenris follows through on an impulse when he meets Anders outside the Hanged Man.





	It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time or brain space to update any of my many ongoing fics at the moment, but I wanted to write just a little sweet Fenders smut.

Fenris stumbled out of The Hanged Man, his mouth tasting of wine and his heart lifted by the voices on the other side of the door, singing in the new year in boisterous fashion.

The air outside was crisp - colder than it ever got in Minrathos. A reminder of his freedom.

He looked up at the stars - the brighter ones still visible, despite the orange light of braziers - and toasted the sky with what remained of his wine.

"To freedom!"

A familiar chuckle drew his attention, and he turned to see Anders leaning against the inn's wall.

"And whose freedom is that?" he asked.

"Mine," said Fenris decisively. Then grinned. "Everyone's," he added, throwing his arms wide, the giddiness of the night making him feel expansive.

Anders caught his arm as he lost his balance. The touch of his warm hand on the bare skin of Fenris's forearm made him smile.

"Even mages?" the mage asked, dryly.

Fenris sighed, resting his other hand on Anders' chest above his heart. "Time is long," he mused, his eyes focusing on the stubble that shadowed the man's cheeks and chin. "Many... many things have happened. Freedom lends its own perspective."

He rocked closer to the mage - part for support, but partly because he wanted to. "I know you have regrets, about... about what you have become." He shifted his hand up to Anders' shoulder.

The mage rolled his eyes. "This again."

"No," Fenris said, sliding his hand up to Anders' neck, his thumb brushing the sharp, human stubble that fascinated him so. "No, not that," he said. "This."

He had to stretch up on his toes to do it, leaning more of his weight on Anders for support, but he didn't mind. He wanted this and it had been a long and strange time coming.

His lips pressed against Anders', which were open-mouthed in surprise, and he grinned, before slipping his tongue in - meeting the mage's own and shivering with the sensation that coursed through his body in response.

For just a second, Anders kissed him back - soft warm lips pressing down on his and-

And suddenly those lips were gone. Cool night air rushed in where they had been.

"Fenris, you're drunk," Anders said.

Fenris smiled - half smirk, half coyness. "I suppose I am. I understand that is the done thing, in the South, at this time of year."

The mage nodded - though Fenris thought he detected a hint of red in Anders cheeks.

"Perhaps," he said. "But I'm not. And I know you'll regret this in the morning. Come on. I'm taking you home."

Fenris made a petulant noise, but in truth, he didn't mind. Leaning on the mage's arm for support, he allowed himself to be guided from The Hanged Man to Hightown - wending through revellers who cheered them greetings.

When they arrived at the dilapidated mansion Fenris called home, he turned to the mage. "I will see you tomorrow, Anders," he said.

"I doubt that," the mage sighed. "Drink plenty of water. And forgive yourself when you're hungover tomorrow if you remember any of this." And Anders turned and walked away.

Fenris watched him go.

Could he convince Anders he was sincere tomorrow? Did he want to?

He smiled at the remembered touch of Anders' lips. He would leave tomorrow's questions for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to imagine they totally end up together in the end after this.


End file.
